


The Boss

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demacia Vice (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: There are shake ups happening in the city and only one women has her finger on the pulse.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Skintober2020





	The Boss

Evelynn stood behind the counter polishing a glass. It wasn't quite evening so the crowds that usually filled her bar hadn't arrived yet but the few lowlifes she was happy to call her best customers had already arrived or were still here from last night. The bar was carefully made to look like a dive, the less attention it gathered the best but everything inside was of the highest quality to ensure a thriving clientele. It was an afternoon like anyone when suddenly the door's to Evelynn's bar was kicked open. Silhouetted against the sun was two figures, one broad and imposing and the other skinny and defined. The two men stepped into the bar, the broad one carrying a large sword and the skinny one with two pistols on his hips. Evelynn's patrons looked away, most of them didn't have active warrants against them but all of them would rather not be found by the police. The two men pulled up stools and sat down at the counter. Lucian pulled off his sunglasses and shot Evelynn a cold stare.

"I think you know why we're here." He said in a low voice. Evelynn simply let out a soft chuckle as she placed two glasses in front of the detectives a pulled out a bottle of whisky.   
"I'm sure I have no idea at all." Evelynn leaned elbow first onto the counter and flashed a smile to the men. "Can I get you two a drink? It's on the house." Lucian leaned forward and grabbed Evelynn's leather crop top jacket and pulled her close.   
"Don't mess around with us." Evelynn sneered at Lucian as she reached behind her back for her custom made blades she lovingly called slashers. Garen quickly grabbed his partners hands and pulled him back.   
"Hey now Phoenix, lets be civil here. Missy here probably has a lot on her plate right now." Garen flashed a smile at Evelynn. "I'll take that drink if you don't mind." Evelynn smiled at Garen  
"Glad to see someone here understands how to properly act." Evelynn shot a dirty look as she poured out two drinks of whisky. "So what can I do for you two?" She said in a sultry tone. Garen took a long sip of his whisky before taking off his sunglasses.  
"We need info, there's a new dealer in town and he is making all kinds of noise." Evelynn leaned back against the wall and started to drum her fingers against a bottle of bourbon. The clacking of her nails against the bottle echoing across the silent bar.  
"And what makes you think I know anything about this little nuisance?" Evelynn asked. Lucian rolled his eyes and slammed his fist into the counter  
"Stop screwing with us! You're the biggest supplier in this city! Drugs, weapons, counterfeits. Everything in this town passes through your dirty hands." Evelynn cackled   
"Well you certainly know how to make a girl feel special." Evelynn poured herself a drink. "Unfortunately, your little problem child isn't one of my own."

Evelynn poured her drink down her throat without taking a breath. She gently placed her glass back down and leaned against the wall again.  
"The citizens of this city think the mayor is in charge, you cops think it's you, but we all know that I rule this town. You want to make business her then you have to speak to the Queen. And this little bug has disrespected the Queen." Lucian finally picked up his glass and took a sip  
"So why hasn't this big and powerful Queen squashed our little bug problem?" Evelynn shoots Lucian a dirty look as she pours herself another drink.  
"Unlike all the other bugs I've squashed this one has the smallest bit of intelligence. I have enough man power and weapons to protect me and my own so anyone who tries to muscle their way into my territory is swiftly dealt with. I don't however have enough resources to go running around town dealing with him." Garen takes another sip of drink and leans back.  
"Well how hard could it be?" Evelynn scoff as she takes another drink.  
"Whoever he is, he doesn't operate out of one place. He's constantly on the move and he uses a small close knit team so there's no way I can get a man on the inside. I've been tracking him for a while and I have a pretty good idea where he is going to be next. Problem is I don't have men to spare in case I'm wrong." Lucian lets out a chuckle  
"So you wanna use us as your little trained dogs? Is that is?" Evelynn gets a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Oh that's such a harsh way of looking at things. Think of it more as a business venture. You want your man and I need to remind the city what happens when you piss off the Queen." Garen and Lucian share a long look. Lucian gives him a nod and Garen claps his hands together.  
"Okay, you've got yourself a deal. So where should we be looking?" Evelynn snapped her fingers together and turns her head toward the back.  
"LeBlanc, get the file." From out of the staff door behind the counter emerges a women with a large feather head dress in a tight pencil line skirt. She places a file folder into Evelynn's waiting hands.  
"Here you are ma'am." She says bowing as Evelynn blows her a kiss.  
"Thank you so much darling." Evelynn shoos her lackey away as she places the folder on the counter between her and the detectives. "There you go all the info you need." Garen pics up the folder as the two detectives finish their drinks and don their sunglasses.  
"Thanks for the info, we'll be sure to take care of this little problem." The pair get up and make their way to the exit. As they open the door Evelynn speaks up.  
"And just so we're absolutely clear." She says with the utmost confidence as she leans forward over the counter with her hands. "This isn't coming from the goodness of my heart. You. Own. Me." She makes sure to punctuate every word clearly. The partners just share a look before heading out the door. Their business taken care of Evelynn starts to clean up the glasses and getting prepared for the night ahead.


End file.
